


The Widowmaker

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, Internal Conflict, One Night Stands, Seduction, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020]Theme chosen : Conflict and resolution (kind-off)Pairing chosen : Pandora / Esmeralda
Relationships: Esmeralda/Pandora (Saint Seiya)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020





	The Widowmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of this Rarepair Week! This time, I just got inspired by one of Night Argent's songs, called "Widowmaker".  
> Have a good reading!

When Esmeralda saw Pandora for the first time, she thought she could be peaceful for once, away of those lovely couples. Her stature seemed so delicate and so frail among other women in this party. Her long black dress made her more elegant and more mysterious, like her pale skin and her purple hair. People were comparing her to a ghost or a vampire, a creature of the night. When she appeared, a strange atmosphere had been taking over. All the men put all their attention on her. Their eyes could not stand such a stunning lady, they had to stare at her in an inappropriate way. They were suddenly hungry, possessing a lover like her could be delicious but also dangerous.

Pandora was the widowmaker, the demon who seduced married men, wrapped them in her sin and slowly killed them. Something, she could put their blood on her lips, just to feel their essence once more. But now, her gaze focused on Esmeralda, who started to feel nervous. Afflicted by her grief, she could not escape Pandora’s aura. Of course, her beloved Ikki, who strangely disappeared a few months ago, would come back in her arms. At least, that was what she believed until she looked into the vampire’s eyes. She could smell another man’s scent on this lady. But she was not sure that Pandora’s lips were decorated by a man’s blood or a simple lipstick. Ikki’s loss has always been a painful hardship for Esmeralda, who never really recovered from her sorrow. It became a serious problem in her life, she got weaker over time. Her mind was not strong enough to face little pleasures of life, she was so obsessed by her spouse’s absence that she was ready to make a mess.

Of course, she could not read the creature’s mind. She was so lost that she made a mistake about her intentions. In a way, she was highly fascinated by this enigmatic lady. Despite her resistance and her vow of solitude, she found herself in Pandora’s arms, away from her grief. Just for one night, she wanted to forget her pain, just like those men how were tempted before her. She saw the vampire as a solution to her misfortune. With a few words, she got trapped in the creature’s spell.

\- My poor girl, you seem so alone. This one whispered in her ear.

Esmeralda did not know that the widowmaker could put grieving wives in her sheets too. She fed on people’s sorrows, just like she was doing with the blonde woman. Her scent bewitched Pandora, who never smelled a perfume like this before. A sweet fragrance, made with the most precious flowers on Earth, completed by a little note of citrus. In an instant, the two women found themselves in a bedroom, indulging in sin. Esmeralda felt so dizzy against Pandora’s body, stiffening and begging for more, always with a little voice. Even if she was drowning her pain through an abrupt passion, she knew that she was doing something immoral. She was becoming one of the vampire’s one-night lovers, and she was doing it pretty well. She moaned like nobody else did before, she moved like a devil and for the first time since a few months, she cried of pleasure. It felt so good to be loved again, even if it was for a few hours.

This night could have been perfect for Esmeralda, if she had not seen Ikki’s ghostly face on the ceiling.


End file.
